Insanity
by QuietSunlight
Summary: Far Cry 3/ Different ending, what would happen if Jason stayed on the Island. Spoilers on Citra ending. WARNING; Some Vaas/Jason. Also some language.


This was a weird thought that had been floating around my head for awhile. Figured I'd type it out and see where I got.

Warning! Some Vaas/Jason (But not much) Some language as well.

If you don't like guy on guy, as slight as it is, please press the back button now.

Disclaimer; I own none of the characters.

Enjoy!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I had done it. I had become a warrior. I was invisible, untouchable. And Citra thought she was going to take it away from me by a thrust of her blade. Did she really think I wouldn't see her hand snake to the hilt? I, the warrior? Had I not proved to her when I killed her brother? Killed Hoyt?

Nothing could touch me. I would not die by her hand. Now she lay dead on that stone table. The blade resting snugly between her breasts. I watched, I watched as pain laced her face, then as it went slack. The light slowly slipping out of her green eyes. I had won.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Now there was me. I was living in the doctors old house. I was the king of the jungle. There was only one thing I didn't understand. One thing I could not figure out. Why could I hear him? Why could I hear Vaas? At first his voice slowly filled my head, like the caress of a soft hand. Only, it got worse. First, it was in my dreams, then, I heard whispers during the day. Then, he screamed. He screamed into my head. Why? He always asked. But he never said anything else.

His voice was like that itch you couldn't scratch. It was grating on my already fried nerves. I would find myself screaming, hands clamped to my ears, lying on the floor.

Then one day, it stopped.. Like it had never happened in the first place. I started to calm down. I relaxed. Found myself in peace as I hunted for my food. Everything was normal.

I slept. I ate again. I could think.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hello Jason."

My eyes snapped open, ears straining against the roaring sound of silence. I rolled onto my back and searched the room. I noticed I was on the floor. Blankets wrapped around me like a coiled snake. My breath was rapid and I was covered in sweat.

I stilled myself and continued to listen, biting my lip.

"Why?" Came a whisper, just behind my ear. I rolled forward, away from his voice, and jumped to my feet. The blankets fell around me in waves. I picked my pistol up off the table and pointed it at where I had heard him, as my hand fumbled with the light. When the light flickered on, dully, as if still asleep, the room was empty. The only thing with me was the ghost of a breath. The warmth still on my ear. He had come back. I slowly brought myself to the floor, and put my fingers against my temple. Closing my eyes and making myself relax. Nothing is there. Nothing.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A few days had passed and it had quieted again. Maybe, whatever was happening, was getting weaker. Life continued in a dull pattern. Catch food eat food sleep. Catch food eat food sleep.

One night, as I lay wake staring out the window, I felt rather then heard, a movement. I sat up, muscles tightening as I readied myself. I felt a slight breeze against my face, a sweet smell filling my nostrils. My hand reached out and fumbled until the light flickered on. A few inches away from my face, I was staring into the eyes of Vaas.

My breathing stopped as I looked at him, a slow smile creeping onto his face.

"Miss me?" He asked.

I shot backwards and looked slightly to my right, grabbing my gun and swinging it around, my finger hitting the trigger as I faced him. But my bullet hit nothing. He was gone again. I sat there as smoke curled away from the pistol.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

I stared dull eyed into the half empty whiskey glass. Ice cubs clinked and glittered as they made their rounds around the glass, whiskey seeping into their cracks. This is how I felt. Vaas was slowly seeping into my cracks, then expanding. Filling my head with his words. His voice. I had come to admire and hate him, for even in death he tormented me. My eyes peeled away from the glass as the now familiar scent filled my nostrils. There was no need to panic or even move. I had wasted entire clips on a man that was made of air.

"Hello Jason." He said, grinning. I stared at him for a moment then continued swirling the contents in my glass. I heard him saunter across the room and take a seat across from me, his weight making the chair creak. His elbows rested on the table and he rested his head in his hands, looking at me. He looked almost...curious.

"What is up with you today, eh? Not going to try to shoot me?"

I looked up, grasping my glass. "Fuck off." I spat, before downing my drink, it's burn welcome in my throat. I found when I drank, his appearance wasn't so startling.

Vaas whistled. "Ooh, Jason. We becoming a big boy now? Think you can say big words like fuck? Eh? To me?! TOUGH MAN?!" He stood and and slammed his hands against the table. Rattling the half empty bottle sitting on it.

I looked up at him as he glared down at me, his breath coming out in gasps. "Is this how you treat all your guests? With no RESPECT?" He walked around the table and behind me. My senses too blurred to do anything but tense.

He slid his hand down my shoulder and around my throat, tightening his fingers slightly against it. He breath hit my ear as he said "Next time, you will treat me with respect, or I will fucking make your life hell."

He stood and turned, walking out.

"Isn't this what that is?" I whispered to an empty room.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

My eyes snapped open as I felt a slight pressure moving down my belly. It was Vaas. I could smell him. His fingers swirled around my navel and I exhaled. It had been so long since I had been touched. I let my eyes slowly close as I felt his hand grasp me.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

My body convulsed as I vomited again, my hands gripping the edge of the bucket. When I finished I sat back and wiped my mouth, exhaling loudly. There was a cold sweat on my body, and I was shaking. This is the aftermath of Vaas touching me. I couldn't handle it. I was not gay. He was not real. But why, why did I let it happen again? Why when his hand was on me, did I relax, did I let pleasure rush through my body? I knew. Because when he touched me everything else disappeared.

**oOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I let out a gasp as I felt his hand on me again, and moaned as he started stroking. It was late, as it always was when this happened. I sighed and rolled my hips up to his hand, closing my eyes and gripping the blankets. This continued until I came, loud moans escaping my throat. I was alone. He never stayed after he was done with me. As I lay in the after glow I waiting for the sick feeling to come. But this time it didn't. I let myself slide into sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I exhaled as my finger pressed on the trigger, my sights on a deer. Right as the bullet was leaving the chamber, I felt Vaas' presence. "Boo!" He yelled, loudly, into my ear. The gun jerked and I missed, and the deer scampered away.

I turned and glared. "What the fuck! I need to eat!"

Vaas' smile slipped and his eyes darkened as he glared. "Oh yeah? Well then FUCK YOU too Jason!"

He turned away from me and whispered, "I told you what would happen if you didn't respect me. I warned you, Jason."

I blinked and he was gone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It had been months since I last saw or felt him. At first I thought I would be pleased. But it is cold and lonely. Empty. There is nothing. I was wrong when I said I was untouchable.

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I woke to the presence of him in the room. "Get up, come with me." I stood and followed, body numb from sleep. I found him standing by the cliff, staring at the sky. I stood behind him.

He glanced at me, then turned and studied my face. He smiled, slowly. And whispered, "Did I ever tell you what the definition of Insanity is?" He paused, then said "Insanity, is doing the exact same fucking thing, over and over, expecting that shit is going to change." His smile widened as chills crawled up my arms. "Isn't that fucked, Jason?"

Then, suddenly, he grabbed my arms and jumped backwards off the cliff.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed, wind whipping its way over and around me.

His smile only widened. "What do you mean what am I doing? I'm not here, I never was."

Then he was gone, and my body hit the ground.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

So there you have it. I was going to try to not have him die, but it sort of lead that way anyways. Hope you liked it.


End file.
